How to Rock Love Triangles
by Quibbler Queen
Summary: Stevie finds out that Kasey and Zander are dating. But she can't handle it. T for cutting wrists and a bit of Language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Stevie!" my mother yelled "WHAT MOM!" I yelled back "Get your ass up here Stevie!" She yelled. Reluctantly I went up scared if my mom would slap me again my face it was all bruised but Kasey showed me how to cover up months ago. But that doesn't stop the pain. "QUICKER STEVIE!" She bellowed like Veron Dursley. I tripped over my own feet like a klutz. She slapped my face hard it was a purple and bruised. I didn't have time to cover it up. I rushed to school.

As I ran to school hot tears streamed down my bruised face. I would never give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I covered my face with my book-bag and ran to the NORMAL girls bathroom. I'd never enter the Perfs bathroom crying and bruised. I covered up the bruises and rushed out there to see my fellow band members.

"Stevie!" Kasey said. I smiled to her. "Hey Stevie." Zander said cool and calm like. I laughed and smiled. "Zander!" I said or screamed to tell the truth. I had the teensiest crush on him I admit okay! He blushed when I called him. Which caused me to blush. "Hey guys wanna come to my pool tonight?" He asked. In my head I screamed loud. I am tough but a girl has to have her girly moments you know? The bell rang.

"Hey pass this note to Kasey!" Zander whispered as he passed the note to me. Once he turned around I opened the note it said: Did you notice Stevie has some little bruise on her face it's small but I am worried.

I need to put the cover up more. I thought as I passed the note to Kasey. She wrote back:Noo I didn't are you staring at her? We are going out remember!

What? He didn't tell me and he's staring at me? I tapped him on the shoulder to give it to him. I didn't want to ask because he'll know I read the note.

As class ended I ran to Kasey. "Sooo do you like Zander?" I asked causally. "I saw you reading the note Stevie." She said cruelly. " I can explain!" I said. "Save it he's mine I am the star of the band so I get which guy I want!" She yelled. She's acting like a brat. "YOU ARE TURNING INTO A PERF YOU BRATCH!" I screamed (BRATCH: bitch and brat turned into a one word) "WHATEVER!" She yelled then stormed out of the room.

AT ZANDER'S POOL

"Hey Kasey!" Zander said kissing her. " Umm I'll be back in a minute." I said feeling alone. I got in my car keys in

My hand and just burst into tears asking why Zander why? I saw a blade. My brother must have left it. Before he left with my dad two weeks ago. Would I? I mean Mom abuses me Zander is dating Kasey dad and mom got divorced and dad took my twin Steve. I cut my self. Tears streamed my face blood flowing from my cut. Nelson saw it he was spying on ME! "NELSON!" I yelled. "Don't tell anyone Nelson!" I pleaded."Fine!" he pouted. "Hey?" I heard Zander say. Oh no! He'll want to see me. I can't get in the pool unless he wants it red. Which I am sure he won't. I drove. It was nice and sunny so the windows were down. Going as fast as the speed limit would let me. I ran in the door of my house. I saw my mother.

She looked at me crying, and said "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" "Why?" I asked. "I am tired of you. You are worthless I only kept you because if your father now that he's gone I can get rid of you." She bellowed then cruelly laughed. I ran as fast I could. And took the blade.

I always wondered what a blade life was. Did it hurt when it sliced skin? Why am I wondering this its stupid. I finally arrived at the park it was the only place I knew my mother would not hurt me. Then I saw Nelson. "Why are you cutting yourself?" he asked "My life is pathetic." "You are beautiful!" He exclaimed. I saw the fountain took him there and washed off the makeup. "What happened?" He asked clearly shocked.

I explained it all. "Want to stay at my house?" He asked. "Could I?" I asked. "sure!" He exclaimed. We walked to his house and talked about him and Grace. "You should ask her to go to the fair!" I exclaimed. "She'd say no in a heart beat." He said sadly. "Slip her a note we will see then." I said. "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" He yelled as we arrived to his house. Of course laughing because of the 'CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!' "Mom I'm home and can Stevie stay with us?"He yelled. "Okay but you both need separate rooms!" She yelled back. "Let's invite the guys from the band over it will be fun and Grace.." He said. This will be perfect, I get to stay at Nelson's and Zander is coming. I am so glad Nelson's mom is laid back. Maybe we could play spin the bottle...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in another bedroom. It was a plain white. (What way should I describe it?) I forgotten about all the bruises and cuttings. I couldn't believe it cutting? Why would I do that. My life was terrible,but today is a new day.

I got up and decided that I needed new clothes but I didn't have money and I was totally not going to bother Nelson's Mom. The only way then was going to the woman who gave birth to me's house. I am never going to call her mom. A mom loves their children. That woman does not.

I woke up Nelson saying "Nelson, I have to go to my old house to get my clothes, money, and Guitar. Are you coming or not?" "Fine, Stevie I'll go but we have to be careful."

Nelson dressed in a seriously funny ninja suit. We left leaving a note to his mom. We ran until we got to my old house. I noticed the old car was gone. "Nelson I have to climb the window to get in my room." "The car's gone though?" "Knowing that she Devil she probably got it stolen or the company took it." "The window is way to high it has a balcony." I smiled I remember when I Used to live here I would dream of Zander singing and playing his ukulele to me while I stand on the white balcony. " Look a rope. You should use the rope to climb, really don't have upper strength." He said looking embrassed. "Alright but catch me please when I come down. Or fall." I swung the rope and after five tries it was secure and it caught something. I climbed. I saws my old room it was blue. The cool color made me feel safe. I grabbed the biggest bag I had which was my school bag. Thankfully it was the first day of summer so I dumped all the school crap out of there except one book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I read them all but this one. I know what you're thinking me reading? Well I love it but I keep it a secret. I stuff all my favorite clothes, money and my hair brush. ( My hair is a mess) I couldn't help it but I went into HER bedroom. I saw my old Harry Potter Necklace. It was a necklace that had the Quibbler as the charm. I took it. I loves Luna Lovegood she stood up for what she believed in. I wanted to be like her. That She Devil took the necklace from me when I was Ten. My father gave it to me so it was worth so much to me. I ran and took my cell phone and iPod. The iPod was sorta weird to take but you know I needed music. I got a text from Nelson: Hurry! We need to leave its almost ten in the morning my mum is going to wake.

I ran out and nervously got to the rope and slid down. "We need to leave." Nelson said. I nodded in agreement. We ran for our lives. We got there before his mom woke. I smiled. Mischief Managed. I put the necklace on and brushed my hair and changed.[[An: Link In my profile :)]]]

"Hey Nelson!" I called out. "Yeah?" "When are we doing that partyish thing?" "Tonight!" We're going to invite Zander. My heart beated way to quick. He's coming.

Author's Note: The next chapter will be the party. Hope you liked it and I don't own How to Rock! If I did Zevie would have happened a lot sooner and the rating of that show would go up *evil grin*


End file.
